Centrifugal spin dryers are commonly used in the agriculture industry to dry vegetables such as lettuce and cabbage. One such dryer is the SD50 Spin Dryer made by Heinzen Manufacturing International. The SD50 Spin Dryer accepts a removable bin loaded with produce (e.g. lettuce, cabbage, etc.) and spins the produce at high speeds (by rotating the bin) in order to remove excess water. The dryer comprises a cavity to accommodate the removable bin, with the bin typically positioned at an angle from vertical when inserted into the dryer and with the open end of the bin generally facing upwards. A number of openings are also formed through the walls of the bin.
When the dryer initially rotates the bin (e.g. at around 50 rpm), the produce itself is generally forced through centrifugal force to the perimeter of the bin. As the dryer increases its rotational speed (e.g. to up to 200 rpm) water on the produce is forced outward and downward (through centrifugal force and gravity) from the produce. This water escapes from the bin through the openings. When the dryer stops, the resulting produce is dryer and can be unloaded for further processing or transport.
The bins currently used are typically made from conventional garbage or other all-purpose bins that have had multiple holes manually drilled through their walls. This is a tedious process requiring significant manpower and time. In addition, the holes are often drilled in a haphazard manner. For example, if too few holes are drilled, this could result in bins that suffer inconsistent or reduced effectiveness in draining the excess water. On the other hand, if too many holes are drilled, then the structural integrity of the bin may be compromised.
There is therefore a need for a removable bin that is both structurally sound and yet exhibits good water draining capabilities.